Spiritual Symmetry
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: 'No restrictions existed for them. Johan was willing to let Judai go, because love was not meant to be the chains that bound a person, nor a barricade from the world and the future.' Spiritshipping: A love that has its beauty and flaws written in 20 facts


Hello, Rine-Line again!

This is my 2nd challenge/claim in the 20_kuribohs Livejournal community.

So then, I've been busy at school (more details in my LJ), I did not update Fusion Hearts for August and yet I've still got time to write this?

*ducks thrown objects*

Ahem... Anyway... This is a 20 facts one-shot about Spiritshipping. Truly, it was hard to make it unique and different compared to 12 Gemstones and Heartfelt Melodies, because I would be reiterating some points about the pairing that I already wrote. That's why this is written in a special style, a kind of story writing I used to do a lot when I wrote for the feature/entertainment section of the school paper years ago. Hope you enjoy.

**Fandom: **Yu-gi-oh GX

**Type: **20 facts Livejournal Challenge (20_kuribohs)

**No. of Words (not including title and Author's Note): **945

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Pairing: **JohanxJudai (Spiritshipping)

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **'No restrictions existed for them. Johan was willing to let Judai go, because love was not meant to be the chains that bound a person, nor a barricade from the world and the future.' Spiritshipping: A love that has its beauty and flaws, written in 20 facts.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-oh GX isn't mine.

* * *

**Spiritual Symmetry**

**

* * *

**

**S-implicity **is the foundation of their happiness. Material things held no value to them, but the natural wonders that life had to offer for them did.

**P**-**erfection** is not a goal for them, not only for the fact that as human beings they can never be perfect and they know it well, but also for the belief, as stated by Hell Kaiser himself, that both of them had limitless potential when it came to duels.

**I-mpossible **is a word that did not exist in either of their dictionaries. They've survived in a different dimension and they've saved the world from Darkness. And there was more they could do-together.

**R-emnants **of the past would never disappear. The emotional wounds from back then would take time to heal. They may be easily forgiving, but not everyone around them was. But both believed that, in time, the dark fog will eventually fade away. And they will wait, no matter how long it takes.

**I-rrationality **was a problem both of them had, ironic as it is that it is one of their many similarities. Judai's recklessness cost him in the past while Johan's hesitation when it came to his family and duel spirits nearly made him lose against Giese. Neither had any regrets though. It may be a flaw, but it was what made them who they are, it was those weaknesses that made them human.

**T-rust **in each other was in their hearts since the beginning, still is in the present, and will never disappear in the future. Whether it be the fate of the world or their own heart that they entrusted to each other's hands, they'd never regret doing so.

**S-miles **meant more than a thousand words. It was not only an expression of encouragement but also a symbol of hope-a silent promise.

**H-eroism **ran in their veins. They were always ready to do anything to save the world and each other, even if they had to sacrifice themselves. That said, Judai wished Johan would stop doing that already. The first time lead him to genocide, and while he may have restrained himself the second time, he still couldn't stop himself from looking angrily at Fujiwara. But he would be a hypocrite if he really said it, because he wouldn't be able to deny that he would do the same.

**I-nnocence **was not naivety, but purity. Growing up is not synonymous to losing innocence. Judai's maturity did not destroy his pure heart, and for that Johan could not be any more grateful.

**P-owerlessness **was not something they were willing to show, especially in front of their friends who depend on them, or to their enemies who could take advantage of it. Yet they find it easy to remove this mask of confidence in front of each other, for neither of them would ever think of the other as weak.

**P-rotection **was not mandatory. They fought, not with one in front protecting the other, but side-by-side, a gesture of acknowledging that the other can fight for himself, as well as trusting that when one of them lost, the other will continue the fight. But that did not mean that when the other fell, they would not be rushing in a heartbeat to catch the other.

**I-mparting **their feelings through words was not necessary, it would not change what they felt. It was there in their eyes when they looked at each other, when a reassuring hand would gently lie on a slumping shoulder, and when they smile with all their heart.

**N-o restrictions **existed for them. Johan was willing to let Judai go and be free to explore the world, because love was not meant to be the chains that bound a person, nor a barricade from the world and the future.

**G-old **could never buy their precious time together, no matter how short it was. In their treasury of memories, majority of it were the tears and grief of the Dark World, but the most important of them all were the smiles and the laughs that just seemed so natural back then.

**I-nstinct**, rather than luck, is what they relied on when the tough gets going in their duels. But mostly, it's because they counted on their decks and the Duel Monsters that grew and became stronger alongside them.

**S-elfless **as they were when it came to each other, they could not dispel the fact that in doing so, they become selfish to their friends and other people-because it was no question who of all people they would prioritize first in any situation.

**L-etting go **might be painful, but if they had to, they would. Both of them shared a love for freedom, and the understanding of the responsibilities they had been entrusted with, especially Judai. Their experiences in their third year taught them the true characteristic of reality-that life wasn't going to stay a fantasy forever.

**O**-**rdeals **might come their way, but they would never back down. Not giving up till the end did not only apply to duels but also to real life.

**V-ictory **is not everything for them, especially when giving it up meant safeguarding the life of the other. Johan was willing to be the loser in the two three-way duels he participated in, as long as Judai standing strong was the last thing he saw. Judai still went out of his way to save Johan even as Buster Thousand's activation threatened both of their lives.

**E-quality **is the cornerstone of their relationship. Neither was stronger than the other, for they respected each other as fellow duelists, as fellow teens, and as fellow individuals with strengths and weaknesses.

**The end**

**

* * *

**

Ah, acronyms. This was the real challenge of this claim for me. Matching up a word to every starting letter was difficult, but it made me work harder in understanding the pairing, plus it allowed me to view Spiritshipping in different angles that I haven't explored before, even in my first two drabble fics of the pairing, 12 Gemstones and Heartfelt Melodies.

Yes, I hope this psyches me up to finally finish the rest of the next chapter of Fusion Hearts. Or maybe a new one-shot for In Spirit and Heart. Whichever I feel like writing and finishing first.

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading. Hm, was it too deep?

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
